


Falling Deeper (For You)

by lamonnaie



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Headaches, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonnaie/pseuds/lamonnaie
Summary: "Now that worried Corpse. He wanted Sykkuno to go to bed, he really did, but he also didn’t want to keep streaming while his lover was potentially in pain a room across. To be honest, he also just wanted to cuddle with Sykkuno.Suddenly, a bright idea came to him. Why not combine both options?"Sykkuno has a headache, Corpse is streaming, so why not just cuddle in the gaming chair?
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 584





	Falling Deeper (For You)

**Author's Note:**

> I sat down with a headache and my fingers did the rest.

Sykkuno had been having a bad day – there was no sugar-coating it. He’d woken up on both the metaphorical and literal wrong side of the bed that morning, resulting in a crick in his neck that hadn’t gone away despite the massages Corpse had offered earlier that day. So you could forgive him for ending his stream after barely passing the two hour mark, rushing a hasty goodbye with dinner as an excuse before he quickly shut it off.

As soon as he was sure that the stream had ended and that his camera was off, Sykkuno let out a heavy breath. He loved his friends, he really did, and playing with them was always fun even when he wasn’t winning, but the last two hours had been nothing but draining. He could feel a headache pulsing at the back of his head, making all of his thoughts sluggish and his actions a few second slower than they’d usually be.

No wonder he was on a losing streak the entire night.

Sykkuno leaned forward, resting his head on the table. It provided some momentary relief, the cool surface drowning out his thoughts and replacing the dull pain with something just slightly more tolerable.

All of a sudden, a vibration brought him out of his temporary oasis. Sykkuno savoured the cold touch for a moment longer before leaning back and reaching for his phone.

> **_Corpse_ ** **_🖤_ **
> 
> _you okay Sy?_
> 
> _come over to my room if u want_

Despite himself, Sykkuno smiled. Corpse was streaming with them as well, so he knew immediately once Sykkuno had left.

> _Just a headache :(_
> 
> _i can’t corpse, ur streaming_

He knew what Corpse was suggesting, the younger man obviously hadn’t forgotten that he himself was streaming, but Sykkuno wanted to make sure he was certain with what he was asking.

> _doesn’t matter_
> 
> _perks of being faceless_ _😏_

Then a moment later:

> _love u sy_ _❤ come over_

At that, Sykkuno’s grin widened. It was three words and an emoji for God’s sake, but that by no means meant that they didn’t have the ability to reduce Sykkuno to a blushing mess on even the worst of days. Today being a prime example of its impact.

Anyhow, he didn’t want to let himself get distracted. Corpse had invited him over to his streaming room, and who was he to decline an offer? Slowly, Sykkuno pushed his chair back, inching out centimetre by centimetre so as not to further aggravate his pain. He let himself sit for a moment longer, motivating himself for the big move, before he finally stood up.

It was as if all the blood in his body had rushed to his head in the span of a millisecond.

Sykkuno held onto the desk, knuckles turning white with the pressure, and tried to steady himself.

“Deep breaths,” he said aloud to himself. _In. Out. In. Out._

It took a few moments, but Sykkuno couldn’t have been happier when his vision finally cleared up, no more dark spots and psychedelic patterns plaguing his surroundings. He seized the opportunity to finally begin his journey, taking some tentative steps away from his chair. Once he realised that he wasn’t at imminent risk of falling over, he booked it for the door across the hallway.

Years of streaming gave him the conscience to knock softly at the door, subtly announcing his presence, and giving Corpse an opportunity to come up with an excuse and mute himself. A second later, Sykkuno heard a muffled “come in” through the door.

Sykkuno swiftly twisted the doorknob but found that he’d severely underestimated the force with which he’d done so. He’d found solace in the little bit of coldness the door provided, and in his warped state, had leaned almost his entire body weight upon its surface.

What all that really meant was that once the door flung open, Sykkuno found himself shooting forward, the build-up of momentum projecting him across the room.

“Sy!” Corpse yelled out. The clunk of his headphones rang out as he lunged forward, grabbing Sykkuno around the shoulders before he hit the floor. He gently grasped around him, cradling him in his chest as he lowered the two of them onto the floor.

 _“Baby,”_ he whispered, stroking Sykkuno’s hair as he nestled further into his chest. Sykkuno let out a whimper in response. Oh no. Was he crying? As if on cue, Corpse felt a sudden wetness on his chest. “ m’ sorry,” Sykkuno let out, voice muffled by the layers of clothing.

“Shhh, baby, you have nothing to apologise for.” Corpse internally cursed for not realising sooner just how much pain Sykkuno had been in the whole day. The pair sat on the floor for the next few minutes, Corpse still running a comforting hand through Sykkuno’s hair and across his back, while Sykkuno stayed slumped in his embrace.

Eventually, Sykkuno’s breathing evened out. He wasn’t asleep just yet, but Corpse could tell that he was close.

“C’mon Sy, do you wanna go to bed?” he chided, making to move them into a standing position.

That seemed to wake Sykkuno up a little bit. “What about your stream?”

Corpse let out a low chuckle. Typical Sykkuno to be more concerned about the stream than his own wellbeing.

“I’ll just end the stream. There’ll be plenty more opportunities to stream later.” Corpse had thought that that would be the end of it, that Sykkuno would let him carry him to their bed, probably already asleep in his arms.

“No, you can’t do that! Your viewers will be worried.” Corpse frowned at that. After a moment, Sykkuno continued, “I refuse to sleep if you end your stream.”

Now _that_ worried Corpse. He wanted Sykkuno to go to bed, he really did, but he also didn’t want to keep streaming while his lover was potentially in pain a room across. To be honest, he also just wanted to cuddle with Sykkuno.

Suddenly, a bright idea came to him. Why not combine both options?

“Sy, I have a plan.” Sykkuno mumbled incoherently in response, already slipping halfway into unconsciousness.

Corpse stood up slowly, bringing the older man up with him. With a firm arm around his waist, he guided the two of them back over to his chair and sat down. He steadily brought down Sykkuno on top of him, the tired man’s face resting on his shoulder, and his arms grasped tightly around his waist. Corpse felt a certain warmth spread over him at the proximity. God he really loved this man.

Sykkuno, in all his sleepy glory, seemed to share a similar sentiment. “Mmmm, this is good,” he muttered, eyes fluttering open for a second before his head fell back on Corpse’s shoulder as he nestled even more towards the crook of Corpse’s neck.

“ _This is nice,”_ Corpse thought. They should do this more often.

With a final kiss into Sykkuno’s hair, which Corpse was sure he actually _purred_ at, Corpse pulled on his headset and unmuted.

“Sorry guys, I’m back now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Here, please have a heart <3   
> My [tumblr](http://lamonnaie.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
